The Heroes of Thedas Triliogy: Book One: Right man, wrong place!
by Meskoot
Summary: Alistair can't take on the Blight alone and he will need the help of a certain witcher to fulfill his destiny. Destiny was always a cruel mistress to Geralt of Rivia, not only will he have to deal with his amnesia, but now he is displaced in space and time. How much help can a professional monster hunter be, when he doesn't know a thing about the monsters he has to slay?
1. Chapter 1: Right man, wrong place

**The Heroes of Thedas Triliogy**

**Book 1**

** Chapter 1**

**The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world.**

The icy wind was biting into his skin, his fingers were freezing even in the thick leather gloves he wore, and the only comfort in the situation was the grip of his sword as he unsheathed it from his back.

He could feel the metal of the weapon radiating with energy, even without proper blood circulation. He just managed to beat the equivalent of death into submission, and defeat the man who almost ruined the kingdom in single combat, said man lay at his feet, whimpering, drifting in and out of consciousness.

To most men even one of these tasks would have been impossible to do, for Geralt of Rivia it was an ordinary hazard that came with the job of being a witcher. Well, maybe not so ordinary, it was not an everyday occurrence for Geralt to stray from the path that destiny made him walk.

"But…but that sword is for monsters…" the other man, Jacques de Aldersberg Grandmaster of the Order of the Flaming Rose, stuttered as he saw the glinting of silver and the wolf head pommel of the sword that was now positioned to be plunged into his chest. The irony of the situation would have amused Geralt, if he was not about to kill a man. Jacques fingers moved to take something out of his armor, but Geralt's moved faster and he drove the blade into the knight's heart. Proof of the man's willpower, even as blood was leaving his body from the wound and his mouth, he managed to raise his hand to show Geralt what he retrieved.

"You should have been proud of me Geralt." The Witcher's brain needed a few seconds to understand what he was seeing, it was a familiar amulet made of dimeritium, a metal that suppresses magic, and as the life left his opponent the amulet started to glow.

"Alvin." was the only thing that left Geralt's lips, before he disappeared in the growing light.

* * *

><p>Alistair was not asking for much from life. He was not a man of ambition, even though he was a royal bastard, eligible for the throne of Ferelden. He only wanted to kill darkspawn to his heart's content alongside his fellow Grey Wardens, and preferably not die in a horrible manner, like get eaten by a dragon. Alas, Alistair got the short end of the stick this time around, he rarely got what he wanted, he was getting used to it. This did not mean that he would not try to argue.<p>

"Duncan, I want to go and fight alongside you and the king!" but his bearded superior shut him up with a stern look.

"Alistair, you have an important job to do, and you are the only one left who can light the beacon!" that bit of information was true, out of the three warden recruits that Duncan found, none of them survived the joining ritual. Ser Jory could have, but he died by Duncan's sword, instead of the tainted blood.

"Alright, I do it, but leave some of the bastards alive for me." Alistair finally caved in to Duncan's order.

"Just wait until Loghain joins the battle." Alistair nodded in acknowledgment then set-off hastily towards the Tower of Ishal.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival to the tower and fighting through numerous genlocks and hurlocks, Alistair was relieved to be at the final door, leading to the top of the tower. The mage and the scout that was helping him fight his way up along the way were tired too, so when they found a surprise ogre who was in the process of tearing a man in half, they were not happy in the slightest bit.<p>

The whole fight was a blur to Alistair, first the mage went down from energy exhaustion and he was promptly finished off by the ogre stepping on his head and popping it like a grape. Then the scout got impaled on one of the horns and hung there as a grim, and very limp, reminder for Alistair about what would happen, if he dropped his shield. He was circling the monster and jabbing it with quick stabs, but the creature had a thick skin and the flesh wounds only angered it further. When he finally thought he found an opening and moved in, the creature's fist came down on his ribs from the side and he was flung across the room from the force.

"Break a leg, they said." He muttered to himself as he tried to pick himself from the floor, as the ogre was making his way towards him menacingly.

The process of standing up and holding up his shield was harder with a broken rib and not being able to breathe properly, he was sure it would be the end of him. He was prepared to face his death, and so he charged at the ogre with shield high up and eyes closed.

That's when the big flashy light happened accompanied by the boom. Alistair thought he was dying and he light he saw was the maker himself, but he was reminded that he was still alive when it promptly flung him back in the wall, and also pushed the ogre back quite a few steps. It happened in an instant, but now in the place of the light, stood a very human like figure, if the ogre was capable of emotion, then it was probably just as confused as Alistair, but not as much as the new man, as it forgot to attack again for a few seconds. The new combatant was peculiar to say the least.

He stood maybe a few inches shorter than Alistair himself and had a mane of shoulder length greyish hair on top of his head. He wore black leather armor interweaved with steel, which looked sturdy and flexible at the same time. Alistair only got a glimpse at his face as he looked around the room. He looked forty at most and had a scar running down on the left side of his face, but what was truly unusual is he saw two yellow eyes, with cat-like pupils.

"_Is he a demon?_" he wondered. As the man turned to face the ogre, Alistair got a look at the sword sheathed on the man's back.

It looked like a simple, but also beautifully crafted two-hander. The man was also holding a shorter sword in his hand which had a silver glint to it, it also seemed to have fresh blood on it. Alistair prayed to the maker, for several thing in those few seconds.

One; let this man be an ally and two; let him be any good with his swords. He was also hoping that he would wake up in his bed suddenly, but he was reminded that this is not all a dream by aching ribs.

After the initial confusion, the ogre finally roared and without a second thought charged at the new man who did nothing to stop the ogre or dodge its attack, until the last second. Then unlike anything the former Templar ever seen before, the man danced out of the ogres way with ease and grace, resembling an agile cat, while also slashing it across the chest with his sword. The beast growled in frustration as it stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the new annoyance. Only to be greeted by a sword slashing it across the chest again, now the two scars formed a cross.

Alistair was not about the let the man face this monster alone, and did his best to get back on his feet. Meanwhile the stranger did something with his fingers.

* * *

><p>Just a few seconds ago Geralt was standing over the dead body of the Grandmaster in icy plains, and now he was facing a monster in what he assumed was a tower, there is no rest for the Witcher.<p>

As he arrived he was quick to assess the situation, three people dead, one about to get killed and one monster, which he did not recognize. It looked like a cross, between a bullvore and a striga with a bit of graveir thrown into the mix. He had to be extra cautious since he did not know how the monster fought, but after the first charge, Geralt deducted that it certainly was not with brains, but with brawn, that the monster used to solve its complicated problems in life.

He adjusted his grip on the silver sword and he stood in the stance of wolf. He waited for the monster to attack again, and it didn't take longer than two second for it to try and backhand Geralt in the wall, next to the knight, who found it hard to stand up. Geralt ducked under the hand of the beast and drew the sign of Igni into the air while simultaneously slashing the beasts wrist. When he straightened, he let the hex hit the monster right in the face. It cried out in pain as flames burned the flesh off its ugly mug and it clawed at its own face out of reflex and desperation to ease the pain.

That was all the opening Geralt needed as jumped up in the air using the monster's own knee as leverage and plunged his sword into its skull, well halfway, it had a much thicker skull than anticipated. Geralt jumped away from the roaring beast, leaving his sword behind and took his other sword out, maybe steel was the correct answer with this manner of foe.

Meanwhile the knight managed to stood up and move in behind the monster, he thrust his sword into the beast's back then stepped back as it turned around. Now it was Geralt turn to do the same, he moved in, stabbed it, and then moved back.

The confused monster did not know which of its attackers to deal with first, and this hesitation was what caused its demise.

As the knight thrust his sword towards the beast's side, aiming at the heart, he drew an Aard and pushed the monster right onto the blade. With this combined effort the sword found its way onto the nightmare's heart and it collapsed, twitched, then never drew another breath.

Geralt stepped up to the corpse and removed his silver sword from the skull.

* * *

><p>Alistair used his sword as support to stand after he delivered the killing blow, and, if he ever doubted The Maker's existence, now he was sure it was watching him and sent him help in time of need. However unusual looking that help might be.<p>

He waited for the other warrior to sheathe both his sword, while he drew some painful, but much needed breaths, before he asked.

"Just how the hell did you get up here?" that came out more hostile than he wanted, but given the current situation and adrenaline rush no party got offended.

"I got teleported here by a mage. Where am I? And what did we just kill?" while the other man had a hint of curiosity in his voice, he did not seem shaken up at all by the situation, and looked emotionless, not like a statue, but more like a studied poker player.

"_He doesn't know what an ogre is? Well most people never see darkspawn in their lives, if they are lucky or not dwarves_." Alistair pondered, before answering the question, more calmly than before.

"The Tower of Ishal, and that my friend is one of the ugliest and meanest darkspawn one can encounter, few live to tell the tale." Alistair now noticed a twitch on the silver haired warrior's face; something certainly got him thinking.

"I am Alistair by the way, thanks for the help with the ogre, I would be dead, if not for you and I couldn't have…" Alistair slapped his forehead then ran over the beacon to light it as fast as he can, Calian needs Loghain's help as fast as he can get it.

"I am Geralt of Rivia." the stranger answered.

* * *

><p>Geralt had three question.<p>

The first one; where was he? He never heard of a Tower of Ishal in his life, of course it could be the amnesia, but something was telling him that he was sent to a place much different from the Northern Kingdoms.

The second; When was he? If the Grandmaster was indeed Alvin, and he was indeed a Source, then he could not only be displaced in space, but also in time.

Then the third; What other unknown monster will he have to face, before getting home? He never heard of darkspawn either. Yet this knight, Alistair seemed to look at him with awe, not the usual contempt that people do when they meet a witcher. Could it be that this man never saw or heard of his kind before? All these questions, but before he could ask them, the knight ran off to light a fire, since they were in a tower he assumed it was a beacon of sorts and an important one at that.

Since the other man had problems with the flint he decided to help him, maybe he will answer some of his questions then. He walked up next to him drew an Igni and lit the beacon. The other man looked at him with surprise then with gratitude.

"Thanks, whatever magic you use, you just helped Ferelden win a war, before it could even start." The other knight stood up and motioned for him to follow to the window. He looked out and he could see a mass of soldiers awaiting the signal.

"They are moving." Alistair said happily, then a few minutes later his face twisted into confusion and anger. "They are retreating!"

That's the last thing he managed to blurt out, before the tower door broke down and darkspawn flooded the place.

To his and Geralt's credit, they killed at least a dozen genlocks and five hurlocks, before getting completely overwhelmed and crossbow bolts started to smash into their armored bodies. Alistair was knocked down with a club from behind, and Geralt was winded from a bolt then got smashed into the beacon by a newly arrived ogre.

Before he was taken to dreamland by the bloodloss the last thing he heard, or at least hallucinated were flapping of giant wings a mighty roar.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1, the start of a hopefully long journey. This story, when fully matured, will be a three book triliogy. starting with Book 1 where Geralt of Rivia takes the place of the Hero of Ferelden. Leave a review, if you enjoy the story and also leave a review, if you hate my guts for writing this, I benefit from criticism either way.<strong>

**I do not own either The Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski and CD Projekt RED) or Dragon Age (Bioware), and do not claim to do so. **

**I do claim this story as my own and hereby give permission to anybody to re-write, re-publish it, if they wish as long as they give me credit for the original work. **


	2. Chapter 2: Raven,Gryphon,Dragon,Wolf

**The Heroes of Thedas Triliogy**

**Book 1**

**Chapter 2**

**Raven, Gryphon, Dragon, Wolf.**

Geralt awoke with the second worst headache in his life. The first one was thanks to Dandelion, several glasses of vodka and a bar fight. He was in a bed that much was for certain, but he had no idea how he got into it. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, much startling the other person in the room, who he only just noticed.

"Ah, your eyes finally open, mother shall be pleased." the woman told him, because surely it was a woman, if the voice was not a dead giveaway the outfit she wore certainly showed off her better assets, only covering what needed to be covered. Geralt looked up at her face after taking in her form and was greeted by an amused grimace and two bright yellow eyes, which resembled his own. It looked like she was about to say something, but thought better of it and waited patiently for The Witcher to open his mouth and talk.

"Where am I?" Geralt asked flatly, and it seemed like she was taken aback for a second by the question, perhaps she anticipated something else from him, or maybe she just noticed his eyes.

"I am Morrigan, thank you for asking. And we are in the Wilds, where I am bandaging your wounds." The girl, Morrigan apparently, told him. Without missing a beat she continued. "You are welcome, by the way. How does your memory fare? Do you remember Mother's rescue?" She questioned him.

"I have amnesia." Geralt answered, earning a curious look from the girl, then after a few seconds and realizing the connection between the two questions he added. "I only remember fighting for my life before passing out, and the flapping of wings." Morrigan smiled a bit at that.

"Mother turned into a giant bird and plucked you from atop the tower. She rescued your friend too."Geralt looked at her with curiosity. "_So she must be a sorceress, or a witch. And the knight, Alistair is alive too, that is good." _He pondered and Morrigan continued. "If you do not believe the tale…" but she was cut off.

"I do." Geralt stated then stood up from the bed.

Morrigan looked at him head to toe. He was not wearing any clothes, save for his undergarments and some bandages. She was trying to hide it, but it gave her a certain satisfaction, maybe she was only proud of her medical work, but it was a different look in the woman's eyes, Geralt had an affinity to see that.

"Thank you for helping me, Morrigan." That seemed to take her out of whatever fantasy she was exploring. "I…you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work, I am no healer." Geralt nodded then looked around the room; he spotted an open chest with his belongings inside, and his two swords set to the side. He quickly put on his armor, much to the sadness of Morrigan, and after examining his swords sheathed them. He attached his satchel to his belt and made a note to check what he had with him later. Last, but not least he put his wolf shaped medallion on, which gave off slight vibrations indicating that the woman was indeed a witch.

"You must speak to Mother, then begone..." She said, and the Witcher looked at her with a sly smile. "You don't get many guests out here, do you?" Morrigan's eyes widened, but before she could answer the Witcher was out of the hut.

She frowned to herself and went back to cooking.

* * *

><p>Alistair was grieving, he was confused and angry. He wanted to rip Loghain's spine out and beat the Archdemon back to hell with it. He was the last Grey Warden alive in Ferelden and it will take months to contact the Wardens in Orlais, let alone wait for them to arrive.<p>

The situation was doomed, and he couldn't get one straight answer out of the damned witch, Flemeth.

He felt a little wave of relief as he saw the hut's door open and Geralt stepping out of it.

"See? Here is your fellow survivor. You worry too much, young man." Flemeth told him in a mocking tone, what he couldn't appreciate at the moment.

"You…you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure." Alistair told The Witcher, his voice cracking slightly mid-sentence.

"I have been through worse." Geralt answered nonchalantly, and Alistair was unsure, if he was joking or dead serious, but he couldn't dwell on that, he had to focus on brooding.

"You must be Morrigan's mother." Geralt turned to the old hag. "Thank you for your help."

"Ah, manners, you could learn from him lad." The witch said, yet again in a mocking tone, Alistair was beyond annoyed, but as he learned beforehand the old woman's name was Flemeth, and if the tales were true, you better not anger the Witch of the Wilds.

"You may call me Flemeth." The woman added, and Alistair knew it was to get a reaction; he almost chuckled when Geralt just nodded emotionlessly and the hag's eyes almost fell out of her head for a millisecond.

"I need answers." The silver haired warrior stated out of nowhere, surprising both Alistair and Flemeth. Alistair's brooding came back and he turned to the Witcher.

"The Grey Wardens and the King Calian are dead." Again, no reaction, Alistair was getting frustrated. "Do you not care about anything at all?" he exclaimed angrily, it may have been unworthy, but in his shoe it's a wonder he managed to keep his calm this long.

"I am afraid I have no idea who the Grey Wardens or King Calian is." Alistair's jaw almost hit the floor, but Flemeth seemed to be greatly amused by the situation and had a hearty laugh.

"It seems that your friend suffers from a memory loss, lad. How, very unfortunate." Flemeth took the effort to press each of those words.

Alistair looked at Geralt questioningly, "_That would explain a lot of things…"_,like how the other man has never heard of darkspawn before. Something was not right though.

"Wait, you said you were from Rivia, where is that? Is that a city or a land or…?" Geralt seemed to think about how to answer this questino, maybe he was searching for a suitable lie in his head.

"I do suffer from amnesia, but it's mostly regarding my own life." Flemeth raised an eyebrow and Alistair waited impatiently for an explanation.

"I have told you that I was sent to the tower by a mage, but it seems that he sent me into an entirely different time, and displaced me in space too." Alistair could not understand half of the things the man was saying, and he looked at Geralt like he was a lunatic.

"The magic required to accomplish such a feat is rarely heard of and I only know of one person who would know how to do it." For the first time since she met him, Alistair saw the old woman disturbed and serious.

"However he is not among the living right now, are you certain that is what happened?" she asked Geralt, who nodded in response.

"In that case I am sorry, but it seems like you are stuck here for the time being."

Alistair saw a wave of emotions wash over Geralt, it was only for a moment, but he saw panic, frustration, and anger, emotions that he was very familiar with at the moment.

"I understand." And yet, after that brief moment, he seemed to not care again.

"Okay, stop." Alistair said, massaging his temples in frustration. "If I understand correctly, then you will have a LOT of questions." Geralt nodded in agreement.

"In that case, please answer me a question first, just what are you?" Alistair may have sounded rude, but it was a valid question, even the witch was curious about this, as she rarely seen men with cat eyes and silver hair, even if she lived as long as she did.

Geralt pondered for a bit, trying to find the right words so Alistair could understand which the former Templar was thankful for.

"Where I come from, they call my kind a Witcher."

"A Witcher?" Alistair asked, he didn't know what it was, but it sounded important.

"I am a professional monster hunter, trained from a very young age. I was subjected to certain trials to stand the best chance against creatures which endanger people." Geralt explained and Alistair nodded in understanding, urging him to continue.

"As you could see I can also use signs, or hexes if you prefer, minor magic which helps me in a fight." Alistair nodded again, he experienced firsthand how useful Geralt's magic can be. To Alsitair it seemed like a Witcher was something between a Templar and a Grey Warden.

"So it's due to these trials that you look a little…different?" Alistair asked and Geralt nodded, it was making more sense to him than he thought it would at first.

"A professional monster hunter you say?" Felmeth asked with mocked curiosity in her voice "Oh, if only there were any monsters which had to be killed to prevent a catastrophe."

Alistair was at the end of his rope and just about to shout at the witch, when it hit him. He slapped his forehead realizing his stupidity, which Flemeth found very amusing.

"So you do this for money, I take it?" Alistair asked Geralt, who again, just nodded in response.

"Would you be interested in some work?" The Witcher was about to respond when he was cut off.

"The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve, or none?" Morrigan asked, exiting the hut.

Flemeth snickered.

* * *

><p>The road to Lothering was an uneventful one, so the three traveling companions had a good four hours to talk after Morrigan huffing and puffing, cursing her Mother and all that was dear to her, led them out of the Wilds.<p>

In those four hours Alistair managed to tell Geralt about the Grey Wardens, the taint, the archdemon ,Templars, mages, apostates and darkspawn.

He also told Geralt, if they survived the whole ordeal, then he would be paid handsomely for his services.

Geralt in exchange told him and Morrigan about the Witchers, when it came to explaining mutagens and alchemy Alistair was really, really lost, but Morrigan was listening eagerly. He also tried to explain better how he got to Ferelden. The whole fiasco with the Order of the Flaming Rose and the Scoia'tael reminded Alistair of the Templars and made him mull, if they could also fall so easily to the wrong side.

When they finally arrived to the bridge which led to the village they were greeted by a few gruff looking men, who were lingering around, seemingly looting corpses.

"Wake up, gentlemen, more travelers to attend to. I'd guess that fellow is the leader!" he spoke fast and eagerly while pointing at Geralt

Then a guy with a dumb look on his face spoke up, his tone further showing off his great mental capabilities. "Err…they don't look much like them others, you know. Uh…maybe we should just let these ones pass…" the ape of a man was right for the first time in his life.

"Nonsense, greetings travelers!" the leader said and stuck a hand out for the shaking, which no one took.

"Highwaymen, preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose." Alistair said with disgust in his voice.

"They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson." Morrigan added, and for the first time they started traveling together she and Alistair seemed to have an understanding.

The leader of the brigands gave them an obviously false look of insult then said with a mocking smile.

"Is that any way to greet someone? Tsk, tsk, tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on." Before anybody could react Geralt's sword was already unsheathed and he pounced in the middle of the bandits like a cat.

With the flat side of his blade he managed to knock all five bandits out cold doing only one overhead swing, which would have surely decapitated all of his opponents, if he wanted it so.

Geralt put his sword away and continued his walk inside the village without a word. Alistair and Morrigan looked at each other, then quickly followed, both of them were in awe, but only one of them would admit it.

"You have to teach me how to do that." Alistair told Geralt while clapping his shoulder. "Anyway, I thought we could talk about where we intend to go first."

"You told me about treaties you Grey Wardens had, maybe we could follow up on them." Geralt said as he turned to his companion, and stopped at the last few steps.

Alistair looked at the village behind Geralt, and from where he was standing it looked like a painting, but a gut feeling stopped him from commenting on it.

"Well, we have three main groups that we have treaties for; the Dalish elves, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi." Alistair said. "We should also check up on my uncle Arl Eamon at Redcliffe, he may be able to lend some help against Loghain."

Geralt nodded, and thought about the presented options

"Where I come from, the Elves are not the easiest people to reason with, and if the dwarves here are anything like the dwarves I know, we can probably convince them with a few barrels of ale to help us." Geralt said humorously, which surprised Alistair, he didn't know the stoic Witcher was capable of humor.

"You know Ferelden may not even be that different to where you come from." Both men chuckled a bit at that, when Morrigan interjected.

"When you two stopped chit-chatting, I suggest we get moving, before the darkspawn come and bite us from behind."

Alistair sighted exasperatedly and got going, he headed towards the inn, with Morrigan following and Geralt closing the line this time around.

"I would not mind biting you from behind."

Morrigan turned red at the Witcher's comment and before she could say anything the man walked past her into the inn.

She allowed herself to smile a bit, before following after the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is all about slow,slow character introduction. I mean not to you. I mean the characters introducing themselves to each other. It also plants the seed for Geralt's conquering of yet another witch. Chapter 3 will see a bit more action, blood and whatnot. Take chapter 2 as it is, bit of a filler, bit of a breather before things pick up pace and shit hits the fan<strong>**.**

**Also thanks for those who reviewed, and I would like to address why I have not posted this story in crossovers, I have a few reasons actually:**

**1. I won't shy away from this issue and address the elephant in the room, yes it is here, because I want the story to get more recognition, which it won't have, if I post it into crossovers. ****Due to this, if It won't get recognition, it won't get any criticism, which means I can't better myself as a writer.****Reviews=Money=Power...or not.**

**2. As stated, the story is set to be a 3 Part triliogy and I want all 3 parts of the story to be accessible in the same section, which leads me to the 3rd.**

**3. Since the story follows the Dragon Age: Origins and Inquisition storyline(screw 2) and will only implement a whooping of around 5 (3 which are only mentioned or cameo) characters from a different setting, I didn't feel the need to post it in xovers, as at its core its still just my take on the Dragon Age universe.**

**Leave a review, if you enjoy the story and also leave a review, if you hate my guts for writing this, I benefit from criticism either way.**

**I do not own either The Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski and CD Projekt RED) or Dragon Age (Bioware), and do not claim to do so.**

**I do claim this story as my own and hereby give permission to anybody to re-write, re-publish it, if they wish as long as they give me credit for the original work.**


End file.
